Immortal Threads
by dair-tan
Summary: Naruto is born into the world of devils, born to a house that is powerful but where the birth of males is rare. He must gather a strong peerage for the future of this family's name and fight through any obstacle he encounters. Contains Harem, lemons, fluff. Mature story for adults. Harem list on chapter 2. Multiple cross over characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Yes I know it has been forever since I updated and this is a new story. No I am not abandoning the other stories. For those of you curious as to why I have been gone I will put that at the bottom of this chapter. As well as when updates to my other stories will happen.**

 **This new story is for me to get back in the groove of things and because this has literally been eating at me any time I try to write anything else. For those of you that write here on fanfiction then you might know that having this one nagging story in your head while you attempt to write another story... is just frustrating and effects the thing you're trying to write. I will not put out stuff that i am not enjoying. So just indulge me while I write this story please.**

 **This story will be a harem consisting of Naruto's peerage. Will contain fluff, lemons (will happen a little later compared to my other stories) and the Harem will contain Loli's, I am adding some of my favorite Loli's, some I hope you go find if you haven't heard of them, the manga they are from are awesome. I know not everybody likes Loli and for those let me say this. The ones i'm using are canonically in there own worlds, not really little girls. Sure their bodies are but if you look into the ones i'm using then yeah I dont think its that bad. Also none of these characters are real so bleh (I stick my tongue out at you). One last thing... Flat is justice.**

 **Disclaimer:Nothing in this story belongs to me. If it did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction lol.**

 **THE BEGINNING OF...**

How unfortunate. This was the thought of an almighty existence that ruled over everything, every dimension, the gods presiding over those dimensions and all the planets and life that they watched over. This all powerful being had seen many things in its existence and had actually felt sorry for others lives a handful of times. But this... an infant who was given a heavy burden by his own parents to save their village... only for the angry villagers to kill the infant that very day.

The almighty god felt something run down its cheek. It was done, a decision made at that very moment.

A voice that sounded like so many others talking at the same time whispered out "Another world, another life I grant thee another chance." It was then that the words spoken were weaved into power, a power that would form a new fate for one of the many worlds this god could interfere with.

* * *

A baby's cries could be heard all through out the Kiryūin clans estate. The Ultimate devil class clan was currently letting out cries of joy as the third child of the clan head was born, finally a son. A beautiful blonde woman lay in bed covered in sweat and looking pretty tired, held her spiky blonde haired son and began whispering sweet things to him. It wasn't long after that the baby stopped crying when he heard her voice and began to look at her with curiosity in its little blue eyes.

As the mother looked into his eyes she suddenly heard a faint whisper in her ear.

 _ **Naruto**_

Without thinking she whispered the name out loud and liked how it tasted in her mouth, she was strange but that's how she knew that was going to be the name to give her son. "I hope you get along with your sisters Naruto."

* * *

A five year old Naruto was currently sitting on is eldest sisters (7 years old) lap under a tree in the estate garden. She had thick eye brows, long black hair and wore a white sun dress. She gave off a prideful and stoic personality. You could tell however she was giving off a warm glow as she hugged her little brother against her as she messed with his blonde locks of hair. He was currently looking at one of his favorite picture books of a hero saving a princess from a dragon. He liked the fighting scenes. If you looked really hard you could tell his sister was smiling.

It wasn't long before the peaceful evening was ruined when the middle sister (6 years old) of the three siblings ran up to them with arms full of candy. She was wearing a black sun dress but its mid section was ripped off, showing off her midriff. The ripped off part working as a makeshift belt for the shortened skirt she now had. This sister had mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. She sported a shit eating grin as she dropped all the candy in front of them and snickered to herself as she heard the clans cook calling for her head.

Instantly Naruto's eyes had stars in them. "Wooow Ryūko onee-chan you're amazing!" Naruto with drool coming from his mouth and star shining eyes attempted to pounce on the pile of candy.

He was instantly stopped from reaching the pile however when a pair of arms placed him back into his original position, this time being hugged closer against her body. "Aww come on Satsuki onee-chan let me have sooommme" He whined out.

"No, it is almost time for dinner. You may do so after you eat." She spoke in a stoic voice as she noticed that her younger sister seemed to be annoyed by her hogging all of Naruto's attention.

"Oi Nee-chan let me play with Naru-chan, you have been hogging him all day!" The middle sister pointed to the eldest in a challenging tone.

This made Satsuki narrow her eyes at the challenge. "Ho, you think you can take something from the strong, sister? I don't remember the weak ever taking something from the strong. This only ticked off Ryūko even more as she twitched in anger, both of them glaring at each other as it seemed sparks were flying between the two due to the glaring match.

During this Naruto just sat there with a deadpan expression. _'I just want some candy, why do I have to be stuck between these two right now'_ Both of his sisters were right in each others faces, Ryūko was leaning over him and looking down into Satsuki's eyes. He could idly see his sisters small breasts from his angle and took a mental picture. Wanting to defuse the situation so he wouldn't get caught in the middle of one of their many battles over him he used the one tactic that always worked.

Grabbing Ryūko's face with both of his hands he jerked her head down to his and gave her something that always calmed them down.

 _ ***peck***_

He gave her a light kiss on the lips and she went instantly flushed as steam started to come off of her head. He felt the possessive grip on him tighten and he turned around to see death in his eldest sisters eyes if he didn't give her one as well. Reluctantly giving her one as well he leaned back and saw a calm expression on his sisters face, a trickle of blood coming from her nose.

* * *

After dinner was over with and Naruto managed to pry himself from both of his sisters arms and his mothers protective gaze. He began wandering the halls of his clans mansion, trying to find its secrets as he had found false walls and a few trap doors. He enjoyed doing this while he had _'me'_ time.

He was bowed to by his family's servants when ever he came into sight of them. Naruto had told the servants they did not need to bow to him or call him young master, which only seemed to humble the servants and make them more passionate about serving the head family, much to Naruto's ire.

As Naruto walked the halls humming to himself, he found that he had come to a part of the mansion he had actually not seen. There were no servants anywhere and when he turned around he was met with a wall, much to his shock. Naruto began to panic a little as this made no sense to him. He timidly waled further down the hall he was in and noticed there were no paintings on the walls, the walls looked old and in ruin.

It was dark and he swore that he saw figures moving in the shadows when there wasn't actually anything there. He thought the hall might have gone on forever until he saw an orange glow at the end. Thinking it just led to his family Naruto began to walk faster towards it until he found himself in a fancy living room that had a fireplace which was lit. Everything was in a state of ruin and looked untouched which confused him even more.

 _'How is there a fire lit when it doesn't look like anybody is around.'_ He stood in front of the flames and felt himself get a little tired. He began to walk backwards while rubbing his sleepy eyes. He stopped when he felt himself hit what felt like a comfortable couch.

He sat down and leaned back. The couch was very comfortable, it felt like it was hugging him close just like how his sisters did. As his senses began to dull even more and sleep about to claim him... he felt the hugging sensation, like that of actual arms, get tighter and pull him closer to what felt like a soft body. Naruto felt like this was right and felt at ease.

As he drifted to sleep, there on the couch behind Naruto was a figure that could barley be seen. It was only noticeable because of the orange glow from the fireplace. Small slender arms were hugging the boy close and if one looked closely they could see a faint glow on a single eye from the light of the fire. Naruto heard a faint feminine whispering in his ear, it sounded so familiar, he held off sleep for as long as he could so he could hear what it was trying it say.

 **"You finally came back, it took you a while but you kept your promise. As promised I shall serve you and only you, my master."** And just like that Naruto fell completely asleep... in the arms of something that his house tried to control its entire life, hidden away by his mother for a reason only she and this _thing_ knew.

* * *

 _ **five years later**_

A ten year old Naruto was currently wearing his favorite orange shirt that had a red fox with nine tails on the front of it. It was his favorite shirt because he liked foxes and his mother made it for him. His mother was known for being a powerful devil but also for her houses specialty, making clothes. Not just any clothes however as theirs could be worn into battle and were popular among the devils for the material used and the designs created by the head of the house and its family. Every member of clan Kiryūin, even its servants, had a line of clothing for everybody in the devil realm.

The clothing was worn by almost everybody as they were the leading clothing brand for devils and had almost no competition. Because of this they were wealthy and powerful economically which was respected. They were feared however for the power they possessed as every member of the clan. Servants wore life fiber clothing while the house members who were pure bloods had bodies that were made from life fibers.

 _ **Life fibers**_

The name was known as the clans power but the details were secret. All that was known about the clan is how resilient its members bodies were and the regenerative ability they had was unsurpassed. Nobody knew how it worked and could not figure it out for multiple reasons. One of which it was forbidden to investigate the clans power as issued by the demon king himself.

Naruto was currently learning how to knit from his mother, sitting on her lap while she guided his hands in what to do with a warm smile.

This moment was slightly interrupted when a maid came in and bowed respectfully while holding out a letter.

The head of the house quirked an eyebrow as she received the letter and opened it.

Naruto continued knitting and finished his fox. He proudly showed it to the maid who smiled. The smile faltered a bit when she noticed her master gain a twitching eye brow while reading the letter, which is how she expected her to react.

"I can't believe she died again... really an immortal that gets younger ever time resurrects." Rubbing her read in frustration at her old friend kishirika's letter, the mother finished the last few sentences and sat there in silence for a few moments.

Looking over to her maid she asked nervously with a twitching face. "Be a dear and remind me when I made her little Naru's fiance."

"I believe it was when you two were having your drinking night and in your drunken state you gave her your permission and even filled out the legal documents, which is impressive my lady. You were as kishirika-Sama described, completely shit faced drunk"

The lady of the house groaned and knew she should have seen this coming, yet she couldn't resist that few thousand year old bottle of demon whine.

"That woman has been trying to get her hands on Naru since he was born!" Clicking her tongue she gave the letter back to the maid "Claiming that she had a spirtual bond with him, that their souls were linked."

The maid just nodded her head knowing everything spoken was true.

"My lady if I may." She was given a nod. "Is she not the one demon from another house that you trust the most, this could not be an entirely bad thing as her house is in need of rebuilding. She has refused taking on any lovers until she has found 'the one' as you already know. But this could be an advantage for us."

"An advantage... ah... her eyes. I tend to forget she has those powers as she isn't much of a fighter. Yes she would surely gift her true love the power of those eyes. I can only imagine what a demon with fighting capabilities and possessing those eyes would do."

The maid had convinced her that having kishirika be his fiance would greatly help his future and with any luck she would gift her daughters with the powerful demon eyes the woman possessed. Although she wasn't a woman anymore, but a little girl, younger than Naruto right now. The woman was actually Hundreds of years old but her physical age gets turned back every time shes killed, giving her the nick name Demon Emperor of Resurrection, among many more.

By the time Naruto is sexually active she would be what you would call a loli. Which to her was fine, in demon society she would be considered fuckable, especially considering she is actually over three hundred years old.

Giving the maid a stern look she made her decision. "Let her know that I am fine with this and that she is to wait until Naruto is ready to take her as his mate _."_

 _"_ As you wish my lady. Shall I inform the other candidates for the young masters harem that we are moving along with the plans."

"As much as I hate thinking of him being surrounded by horny women, yes. We will need to get him power wives so our houses power will grow. It has been far to long since our houses last male. We will need him to spread his seed in powerful women."

Luckily the ultimate class devil had the sense to cover Naruto's ears as he just admired the fox.

* * *

A sixteen year old Naruto was asleep in his bed. He had filled out into a fine looking devil will muscle all around his body. He was currently waking up because he was getting really hot for some reason.

Opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings, he noticed why he was hot and nervously chuckled to himself.

His big sisters were both on either side of him, his arms hugged between Satsuki's large chest and Ryūko's slightly smaller but firm chest. He twitched his hands and noticed they were both enveloped between his sisters thighs and were caressing their precious place's, which both were giving off a lot of heat.

 _'At lest they're wearing under wear, but seriously the fabric doesn't mask the feeling of their lower lips.'_ Frustrated that he couldn't actually find a way to get up with out alerting them he finally decided to saw screw it as they were keeping him from his morning ramen.

Firmly squeezing their virgin lips, he got both of them to let go as they shrieked in pain and pleasure.

He got up and began getting dressed as both his sisters gave him pouts while holding their crotches. He ignored them as he was used to the closeness they shared with him but found it annoying at times, such as denying him his ramen.

"Jeez Naru, did you have to squeeze so hard. I almost peed my self." Ryūko whined still rubbing her place.

"Well i'm glad you didn't" He replied with sweat drop.

"I didn't mind, you can be rougher next time if you want." Satsuki replied with a smirk, opening her legs for him as she teased his virgin eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you two. Incest isn't uncommon for demons but in this new era it's less encouraged. I don't want you two to be scrutinized for being in that sort of relation ship with me. Until I prove my self to the new devils and gain their respect I will not claim you two or mother."

Both his sisters sighed in slight disappointment but couldn't help smiling that he was willing to protect them before all else. Most Devil would jump at the chance to screw girls like them silly if they were family. Naruto how ever was willing to fight for the right to claim them in the eyes of devil society.

"Still, cant we just suck you off, its just casual oral." Ryūko grumbled as she wanted to shower him with her love in an adult way.

"We both know you two and mother wont just stop at lightly fooling around, so no." The young master said with finality in his voice.

Satsuki leveled her gaze and was back to her usual stoic self. "Alright fine. So what are you going to do today Nii-san"

Naruto smirked as he finished putting on his clothes. A white summer shirt with the top button undone show some of his chest. Long black pants. He didn't have any shoes on as he liked feeling the ground he walked on. He turned to his sisters and took out a small piece of paper that had some names on it.

"I'm going to find the girls on here and see if I can recruit them into my peerage. Besides you two I need all the other pieces and since I only have mutation pieces I need to be choose members of my peerage carefully, also because they will be my future wives should they join I REALLY need to pick carefully."

It was still a mystery as to why all of Naruto's evil pieces turned into mutation pieces as soon as he became a king and received his set. This was kept a secret and only known to very few.

With that said both his sisters got off the bed, giving him good bye kisses on his cheeks. He tried not to blush in front of them as they were still in their underwear.

Satsuki's body was voluptuous with big tits and a fat ass. She had a toned stomach as did her sister, however she had thicker thighs and larger hips than her younger sister.

Ryūko had more of an athletic body with decently sized breasts and a firm runners butt.

As he left his families estate he looked at the names on the piece of paper again.

 _ **Kishirika Kishirisu**. _ His fiance who he already knew where to find.

 _ **Tanya Degurechov**. _ A Satan faction devil that fought against the new devils in the war. There were many tales of the little immortal girl devil that really was a _devil._ It was funny that a devil would be called a _devil_ such as she should for her being a ruthless soldier in the Satan factions military. She only cared about her military sautes and would do anything to get promoted through the military ranks. She earned a nick name from a horrific battle... _**The Devil of the Rhine.**_

There was a disturbing rumor about her however. Its said her immortality was a curse from god himself. There were many theory's as to how this happened and why, however there was one that stood out amongst the rest. She pissed off god. So now she was forever trapped in her immortal body of a little girl. She was no little girl inside though... she was an ancient monster. If all went well he hoped he could gain her to his side as she only seemed to care about her own personal statues and fighting. Tanya Degurechov was currently in a maximum security prison and the only way to gain entry was by the demon Lord Sirzechs Lucifer.

 ** _Kuroko Koumori._** Another prisoner at the same prison. She was an executioner for the Satan faction which fit her since she was a Grim Reaper who had gone mad. The only thing Naruto knew about her was that she was into girls and she was classified as a murderous psychopath. This one would be a challenge.

 _ **Seras Victoria Hellsing.**_ A true vampire who's hand in marriage is protected by her father Alucard king of the vampires and his wife Integra. This one would either be easy considering he himself is a good future husband and his family was powerful. Or this would be hard as Seras was considered the strongest vampire ever to be born since her father, she was very protected and well trained.

These were all the names on the list. Some would be easier than others and the further down the list the difficulty seemed to spike. He sighed to himself as his mother had used her connections to their limits to get him this information. The ones in prison were hidden from the world and Vampire territory is considered suicide to sneak into.

The young master was currently on his way to see his fiance and see if she could help him out with getting to these women. He knew it would be a hassle as she would want things in return which would vary in 'what' depending on her mood. She would either want delicious food or his virginity, what a toss up.

 **A/N: So for those of you who dont know a little over a year ago from today which is around the time I stopped updating, I began to help take care of my grandmother who lives with me and my family. She weighs 75 pounds, all skin and bone with memory problems getting worse and cant walk any more. She is 93 which I can only imagine being as I think I would never make it to that age, thats old. I work and go to school, in my free time when I do get it, I dont really going to writing as I watch new shows, play games or do something else. I would have gotten updates out sooner but lost them from computer problems, I lost them about three times and it just kicked my enthusiasm for writing in the dick. So with all that said I'm back now. I have a bunch of caretakers for my grandmother now, so they watch her at night and during the day, taking care of her. I finally have a lot more free time now and I just want to say thank you to those of you that waited patiently.**

 **I know you want updates to my other stories and I will try for that for maybe the end of the month, the problem now is I dont really know what to write for the stories after so long and need to think hard about what to do. You may see one or two more new stories pop up but I see it as getting the juices flowing and hopefully you will enjoy me putting out SOMETHING other than nothing.**

 **I would like to apologize to those of you that PM'd me and reviewed with questions and I did not respond, was just really tried and didn't feel like responding. But now that I am back feel free to contact me and I will respond.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I forgot to put up the Harem list last chapter, fuck me right? I will do it at the bottom of this chapter listing full names and where the characters are from. I highly recommend you look up how they look as I will not be going into great detail of how they look. One major reason is because I hope for those of you not familiar with those characters, you will look them up and read the work they are from. A smaller reason is because it gets so fucking tedious to go into detail of how a character looks, which I will do if I really need to.**

 **Some important stuff:I did not list fully what the harem situation is and other things this story will contain. I will inform you all now as I have gotten flak in the past for not bringing this type of shit up before it happens. The harem will be massive but controllable, I have some plans to make it manageable (thank god) There will be monster girls from 12 beast and monster musume, I got a neat Idea for how to use the monster girls. This will of course mean monster girl sex and yes I will detail them tasty centaur lemons... ohhh the monster girl hentai I have researched let me tell you... Also this chapter has lots of loli lewdness, no lemons yet just kissing, fingering and rubbing.**

 **This story is not all lemons but im not going to lie it will have a lot of lewdness and lemons so if you dont like it then you can read the thousands of other stories out there, I understand not liking lewdness, but if you're still reading after the the second chapter you better not be bitching lol.**

 **I am attempting to have this story have some diversity with the girls. There are so many big tited big ass women who could all be the same fucking person for all I care. Yes big tited and big ass women are here but so are loli, monster girls and MAYBE a trap or two. The trap part if it ever happens I will defiantly put warnings on the chapter as i understand people don't like it. They will be the most girly traps though, like some of these are drawn as girls only for the cruel mangaku to say its a dude.**

 **I will be answering guest reviews here as I pm people that review with accounts.**

 **C: I have taken Jack the ripper and Tatsumaki from your suggestions. I never knew about Jack from fate stay night so thanks for introducing her to me. I completely forgot about Tatsumaki from one punch man.**

 **Guest: Well I wouldn't say everybody is dead or are white Zetus... more on that in the future.**

 **Zero: Naruto only has the two sisters. If I had to choose from rwby I would do Neo and Ruby haha.**

 **Disclaimer:I dont own anything in this story.**

 **THE PRISON**

With a Nervous gulp Naruto knocked on the front door to his fiances mansion. The mansion was pretty well kept for there only being a one resident that lived there. His fiance was the only member of her house. Her lineage is one of the oldest in the devil society as she is the second head of her clan. Refusing to take a lover to have kids, her family slowly died off as she was the only immortal being among them. Naruto had only recently found out exactly how old she was and was shocked as he expected maybe at max she was close to a thousand years old.

Kishirika Kishirisu was seven thousand years old. A very ancient devil that did not take sides in the war and only helped people attempting to flee. She was not much of a fighter as her combat capabilities were low class devil at best. That combined with her reckless personality and her Immortality, she died quite a bit, her age being turned back every time. The only reason she and her mansion still stand to this day is because of the power of her demon eyes. They had varied uses but one that has kept her home protected for all this time allowed her to put up a protective barrier around a large area. This was one of the reasons she helped people that wanted to escape the war, her home was a safe house.

To this day nobody has been able to break through the barrier and only those she allows are able to enter.

Right as Naruto's fist hit the door, the door swung open and he was effectively glomped onto by a seven thousand year old little girl who was very seductive looking for being the last succubus in the world.

Many devils respected her pure will to keep down her lustful urges for seven thousand years as many succubus in the past couldn't go more than a week without going crazy.

Not expecting her to crash into him like a speeding bullet he fell on his back as he wrapped his arms around her tightly to keep her from hitting the ground.

Kishirika looks like a little girl with a curve-less waist, navel, and thighs. She has pale skin, voluminous and wavy violet hair, and a goat-like horns. She also has different color eyes that can spin to change color, due to her various Demon Eyes. Because of this she always had a pair of mismatched eyes of various colors. **(A/N You can just imagine her with any color of mismatched eyes that you want unless I specify other wise.)**

Before he could get a word out he began to get mouth raped by the succubus loli. The young blonde felt his hands going to her smaller pert ass as he found himself playing with it. He squeezed and groped it hard, causing her to moan in his mouth as she began to suck on his tongue. The young master had never had this done to him before and could only just go on what felt right as she was giving his tongue a blow job.

He felt a wet spot begging to form on his stomach as she noticed her short black shorts that were unbuttoned in the front, showing off her black panties, were leaking juices. He felt something trying to undo her pants and noticed both her hands were on his face. He looked over he shoulder and saw her tail that had a heart shape are the end, attempt to remove his pants.

He regained his bearings as he couldn't lose his one major bargaining chip that was his virginity. Mustering control back into his arms he firmly grabbed her tail.

Big mistake.

With an orgasmic shriek and a perfect Ahego expression, which he had only heard about from Kishirika in her many perverse conversations she had with him to try and get him flustered, which always worked, the loli girl fainted right on top of him.

 _'Well shit'_ Is what went through his mind as his panting went back to normal breathing. He noticed she had also peed herself in the mind breaking orgasm, luckily she was a succubus and all bodily fluids acted more like drugs and not actually was piss, if you drank it then it would taste like a sweet sake for you to get drunk off of.

Picking up the knocked out girl in bridle style, he noticed the content face and her sleep talk which involved him doing some really extreme stuff to her. _'I may be a virgin but because of her I think I know every sex act known to the universe.'_

Even though she was a seven thousand year old succubus virgin, she was knowledgeable of everything sexual. The little vixen having not actually done any sexual act till now, wasn't used to having an orgasm, as to his knowledge that should have been the first one she had ever experienced.

Walking over to one of her luxurious red sateen couches he sat down and moved her so she was straddling him and her chest touching him. He began to play with her purple hair as he enjoyed her presence. He always liked spending any sort of time with Kishirika when she wasn't trying to have him pound her young body. There was a connection between the two and he felt it at peaceful moments like this.

He began to pet her horns which caused her to let out little mewls of bliss, trailing his finger down her back her rubbed the bumps of her folded up wings which elicited squirming and whines from the sleeping loli. She had a flushed face and a bit of drool coming out of her lips. He blushed as he still felt the effects from her saliva he drank from the intense kiss, it acted as a powerful Aphrodisiac.

His his hand went lower as he traced the base of her tail which caused more of her sexual fluids to come from her nether lips. going below her tail he reached her shapely loli ass. It wasn't flat but a small round butt. It was defiantly smaller than either of his sisters but it was just as soft. He found himself putting his explorative hand down her shorts and felt his fingers slide over a soft hole. He knew it wasn't her virginal lips but her virgin rose bud.

Being under the effects of her saliva he went further than he would and began to trace the hole causing the horned girl to moan louder in her sleep. He enjoyed how soft the ringed muscle felt and how he felt it opening and closing, trying to clench his finger so it would be trapped inside. Succubus were the best for anal as for them it was just a hole that nothing came out of. It only smelled sweet and was extremely clean.

Giving in to exploring further he slowly inserted a finger. There was a slow pleasurable whine followed by the sound of putting your finger in jello. Her anus was so tight he could only fit one finger, it felt like the ringed muscle was even moving on its own as it sucks at his finger. He looked down noticing a shit eating grin from the girl which looked menacing with her sharp teeth.

"Oh... you woke up, h-how are you doing Kishi-chan," Laughing nervously to himself he tried to play it off cool like he wasn't currently fingering her butt.

"Aw~ I'm doing fine-Hmph!~ This is the best wake up call ever!," She couldn't help but let outs moans every few words as she began to thrust back into the anal fingers and wrapped her small arms around her lovers neck."I didn't expect for the first hole to be penetrated would be my anus, you are just full of surprises aren't you stud." With a knowing grin the girl teased the young boy.

"I-" Naruto couldn't even finish one word as he began to receive kisses on his neck as his fiance was giving him half lidded eyes with a flushed face. Her tail went down to his large bulge in his pants and wrapped around his hard cock that was concealed by said pants. Her tail was extremely soft and coiled around his shaft as it began to jerk him off.

Both of them let out continuous soft moans as they explored each others virgin bodies. Naruto thought to him self that he might not be a virgin in a few minutes and was tempted to just lose it right now, but he had to keep it as his bargaining tool against her. If he could get control of him self then he would be in the perfect situation to get information from her. To dangle his virginity in front of her as she was at a high point of lust would surely get her to spill anything.

It was hard to take control as her coiled tail pumped his cock. Kishi was lubing up his man meat by oozing out a special succubus lube from the tip of her heart shaped tail.

"Tell me, how does my tail jerking your huge cock feel." She teased with Haughty moaning. Naruto noticed steam coming from her mouth when ever she moaned out. Her breath becoming an air born Aphrodisiac. The powerful male devil was thinking along the lines of him being screwed, in more ways than one.

He had to try something to get out of this.

"Ki-Kishi please, I only came here for a favor. Can we just pick this up later... I promise to give you what you want." He couldn't think of anything other than trying to be reasonable, he was feeling way to good to try and force her off him.

His begging actually made her take on a thinking pose as her tail continued to jerk him off.

 _'Shit so close! so close to cumming!'_ Screaming mentally he felt his orgasm coming as the jerking speed increased when the tail felt he was close.

With a cruel smirk the succubus unwrapped her tail and got off him.

Laughter is what greeted Naruto's look of disbelief as she killed off his coming orgasm, the rush that he felt coming was now dying.

"If you didn't say anything I was going to let you experience a mind breaking orgasm. I was going to continue to pump your cock even after you came and have you experience nirvana, but now that you said you need help I guess that comes first, **Hehe."** Posed with a peace sign and a wink she continued bursting out laughing holding her stomach at Naruto's 'I should have kept my mouth shut look.'

Naruto gave a sulking glare and grabbed her by the arm pulling the horned loli into his chest and embraced her. Despite what they had just been doing she began blushing up a storm.

"Ha, you still blush easily" He grinned as he saw her stick her tongue out at him.

"So what is this favor you need," The ancient devil asked while she got comfortable in his lap as she leaned into his chest and began tracing his jaw line with her finger.

The teen began to tell her of these women who he was interested in adding to his peerage and all that he knew about them. Kishi listened with interest as she wanted her beloved to have a strong peerage to protect him. The small succubus was not apart of Naruto's peerage as she was useless in a fight, so instead she supported him with all the power that came with her reputation and noble lineage.

Kishi had some pull in devil society but was known for being hilariously simple minded, slow paced, arrogant, easy to fool, quite lenient, and ambitious. She had gotten into more than her fair share of messing up which many times led to her death. The woman held her social status how ever for the power her many different demon eyes. Devils and other being's sought her out for her incredible gifts.

 _ **Identification Eyes:**_ When looking at something with the Identification Eyes, they will show the user details of that object. However, only within things that Kishirika knows of will be shown. Anything that she doesn't know will be shown as something unknown.

 _ **Clairvoyant Eyes:**_ The Clairvoyant Eyes allow the user to see far away. However, the "Focus point" is difficult to control. Rather than acting as a scope, the Clairvoyant Eyes seem to change the perspective of one's vision, with the amount of magical energy determining the distance from the user.

 _ **Foresight Eyes:**_ The Foresight Eyes allows one to see into the future, seeing possible outcomes. However, like the Clairvoyance Eyes, it's difficult to control the "focus point", which in this case means how far into the future one wants to see. The further one tries to see, the more outcomes are shown to them, but these outcomes become blurred together.

These were the three most popular powers she was visited for. The ruler of the new devil society often came to her for her help, Which resulted in Kishi getting what ever she asked for.

After telling her everything he knew she had decided they were indeed powerful peerage candidates as well as future wives. She knew more about Tanya than the others mentioned as she remembered all the rumors going on about the small girl that was feared during the war. Not only was she powerful in combat but she was a ruthless fighter and tactician. She was both brains and brawn, her enemies rarely ever out smarted her let alone over powered her.

Tanya was most known for her cold personality towards her own subordinates. If one did not follow her military orders then she would execute you with no hesitation or remorse. She would be the perfect queen for her beloved should he get her on his side. Queens needed to be able to control a peerage should the King be absent or not controlling the peerage. What better queen that a ruthless militaristic devil who was used to giving orders.

Kishi knew only knew very little of Kuroko as any enemy she encountered was killed and all information on her by the old Mau was non existent. Any time she tried to use her powers to find out more about her, she was met with a miasma of madness and death. This was Kurokos natural aura that she gave off, nothing but pure insanity and death with a hint of... lewdness?

The Seras girl was also a mystery as her eye powers did not work on her or her territory because of protective magic that her parents have set up since her birth.

Using her Clairvoyant Eye the purple haired loli looked to the prison, needing to see through the prison wall she spun her left eye by putting her finger on it and swiping down. It stopped on her **X-Ray eye:** **As the name suggests, X-ray Eyes allow one to see through opaque objects, including walls or clothes. However it doesn't allow one to see through people or dense magical power.**

She saw Tanya was still there. Kuroko must of still been there as the madness was blocking a room. There was something else in the prison, how ever... she couldn't make it out and as she tried to get a better look at it...

Naruto felt Kishi stiffen up for a moment but before he could ask what was wrong the girl stopped using her power and looked down in pity.

"There is a third prisoner there. Beloved if you go there... do not meet the third prisoner. _It_ is something that is very dangerous. Tanya can be reasoned with if you offer her power. Kuroko seems to be dangerous but simple. The third is something that would be better off left alone, just trust me."

Naruto quirked an eye brow but took the warning to heart. Still he was curious, by the way she was wording it she did not want him to know anything about the third prisoner and referred to the prisoner as ' _it'._

With all that said it was time for his beloved fiance to do a big favor for the young master. Getting permission from Sirzechs Lucifer him self.

It was apparently very easy as the phone call only lasted a minute with the defeated voice of the head Mau on the other end. This is what happened when you owed a lot of favors to somebody like Kishi, she could get what ever she wanted.

Now that he had permission to visit the prison and if and only if, he was able to gain the women to his side with their loyalty; was he able to add them to his peerage.

Giving a goodbye kiss to his fiance and thanking her, Naruto set off for the prison.

* * *

The prison was deep into the old Mau territory. It was known for housing the most dangerous of criminals and was built by the four great Mau of the new devil society. The prison looked more like a castle, there were devil guards every where. When the draw bridge dropped and Naruto crossed it, he looked down over the side to see a mote of lava.

The place reminded him of something out of a fairy tale.

Making his way through the castle he was bowed to respectfully by guards that he passed. There wasn't a devil in the underworld that did not know of him and his family. The clothing they wore was made by his mother, her many contributions to the devil military garnered trust and respect from Sirzechs and many high class devils. Naruto hoped he would make a name for himself and not be labeled as just her child his whole life. He looked forward to the rating games.

He made it to the first prison door. Kishi informed him that once he opened the door and entered, the room would seal and not open again for ten minutes. It was a safety precaution in case somebody tried to break into the cell, it would only allow the first person that stepped through inside and seal its self. If somebody broke in then the sensor seals would alert that there were two people in the room and prepare for the intruder within that ten minute time frame.

There was a plaque on the door that read: _**Tanya Degurechov.**_

Taking in a deep breath he went over his plan for her. Since she only cared about having a high status and being well off while getting to fight... He was going to offer her a spot in his peerage. It would work like her military promotions only that it would be as a peerage. The more fame his peerage got the better off it would end up being. He was hoping she would be pleased with the queen position as well with the only orders she would take would be from her king.

The only problem is he didn't know how she would react to being knocked up by him. She was in the military her whole life and only knew _War._ Not battles or fights but _War._ Her Combat capabilities and Intelligence in the art of war was only matched by her ruthless personality.

From what he gathered she was a virgin and never expressed interest in sex. Sure she had the body of a child but she was no child, she was much older than him by a few hundred years. Tanya had an official kill count documented after the war, he was surprised to see that it was in the thousands. Men, women, children. As long as they were an enemy she would show no mercy.

People might find disgust in him taking a girl like this as a wife and peerage member but he believed in second chances. It was something he felt from very early on, like he was given a second chance in another life type of feeling.

It was a gamble. Risk gaining reputation by redeeming these evil women in the eyes of devil society or lose it all. If he couldn't pull this off then what were his chances of fighting through every obstacle that was going to be thrown his way when the rating games started.

Opening the door he stepped in.

A single chair was in the room with a naked girl strapped to it. There were seals placed all over her body. She had a gag in her mouth, her eyes covered, ears covered, arms tied behind her back and legs spread eagle. She was in a very vulnerable position. Her legs were like that because she could apparently feel the vibrations of somebody walking over to her through her feet. If she knew some one was in there when they tried to check the seals then she would begin to struggle and cause trouble for the one checking. Some times she would make the chair fall to the side, forcing them to pick her up and put her back in place, which resulted in one getting head butted so hard that their head exploded.

He noticed the ball gag had holes in it for her to breath through as he nose was plugged up so she couldn't smell anything.

He frowned at the way she was imprisoned. But could understand it as nobody could control her, until now! Hopefully...

Walking forward Naruto tried not to let his eyes stare at her hairless pussy but he couldn't stop his eyes from lingering longer than they should have.

Mentally berating himself he calmed down as he felt that he was getting flushed. Taking a moment to think about how to approach this, he came to the decision to carefully remove the covering on her ears.

As soon as he removed them she let out a grunt. None of these restraints had been removed for over a hundred years, to her an eternity as there was no way to keep track of time for her.

"My name is Naruto Kiryūin and I have an offer for you Tanya Degurechov." Naruto said in a friendly tone. He was greeted with her trying to say something. "Don't think I don't know why your mouth is covered. You can gain large amounts of power from your prayer to god. I'm still amazed that a devil is able to do that with no negative side effect."

Tanya just groaned to her self in annoyance.

It was time for Naruto to gain her loyalty, he hoped this didn't kill him.

"I am going to tell you my offer and then take off every binding on you. After that you can tell me your answer as a devil with some modesty."

Tanya heard the frustration in his voice as he seemed to not like how she was in such a _'De-humanizing position.'_ She was indeed a monster of a girl and she knew she was not likable. However being shown some respect and being given a chance to answer as a devil to a devil, it made her gain a small bit of recognition to the man talking to her. Maybe she would use him as her personal dildo and drain his balls every day once he released her. After being imprisoned for so long she wanted to experience things she had never had the chance to. A woman's pleasure.

"My offer is a place in my peerage. You see I come from a high class family where my mother is an ultimate class devil. I know you only care about your own statues so I offer you to be my Queen and help my peerage rise to the top. If we make it to the top you could even maybe gain a peerage of your own if you so wished. I am offering you a chance at being able to grab onto a future where you can stick it to the devils you fought against in the war and show you can beat them at their own games."

The offer was actually interesting, it wasn't so different from her military promotions and being able to get the chance to have a high class life with out people coming after her was tempting.

"Also the last part of the offer might be a deal breaker but... You see I am trying to gather powerful wives so my family name and my own will stand out above everybody else. I have a dream of making a kingdom out of my own Ideals, where everyone is equal and I mean EVERYONE. All beings from different mythologies, the angels and devils. For that to happen I need a powerful lineage as this could take a very long time to accomplish. It doesn't matter if you're a mass murderer or a hero, I will give you an offer to join me."

That was everything he wanted to say.

He noticed her nipples get erect on her small chest as he moved closer to remove all the bindings. Taking that as a good sign he began to remove the bindings. When he took off her nose plugs the first thing she smelled after hundreds of years was his scent. She liked it. He took off the eye cover and she saw blonde hair and blue eyes, the same as her, she shivered a little at the warmness that came from his where as Naruto shivered slightly due to the coldness hers gave off.

Taking off the gag she moved her head forward and took his index finger in her mouth without warning. Naruto kept up a blank face but was really hoping she wouldn't bite it off. Sure his body would regenerate it but it still fucking hurt to get your finger bitten off!

Unexpectedly she began to affectionately lick his finger, wrapping her tongue around it she began to bob her head back and forth. The gag dropped from his hand as he couldn't believe what was happening. Looking down her hips were bucking as her pussy looked red and swollen, leaking love juices for the first time. Naruto with half a mind began undoing her arm and leg bindings which were both held together by the same chain. Once it was released she leapt forward and began to grind her crotch into his while giving his finger an intense loli blow job.

Her small soft lips rolled back and forth on his finger as her mouth made lewd suction noises. Her body was slightly smaller than Kishi's but she was just as aggressive.

"U-um Tanya I will totally fuck you if you want but can we do it later- Ouch!" He yelped as Tanya bit down on his finger drawing blood and giving him a cold look. Trying to find a middle ground, the flushed young man suggested something. "If I make you cum will you at least wait for sex after we leave, please?" The little girl kept her eyes locked with his for what felt like an eternity with her cold eyes.

Tanya went ahead and began to lick the blood away and kiss it affectionately like she was sorry. "I'll take that as a yes."

Bringing his other hand around he moved it in between them as he caressed her red swollen lips that were dripping drop after drop of love juice. He heard her squeak out a moan and stop sucking his finger as the long haired blond claimed the short haired blonds lips. Her kiss was surprisingly experienced and Naruto found him self countering with Kishi's tongue sucking.

Tanya whimpered in pleasure as her tongue was being massaged by her soon to be king. His hand was rubbing her tiny unused vagina, she found herself grinding hard into his hand which made one of her finger slip into her soft wet folds. The little blonde had never moaned so hard in her life as she experienced her first orgasm as a woman.

Naruto was surprised to see that Tanya began squirting like there was no tomorrow as she bucked into his finger, her tight hole trying to milk his finger for his baby batter. She began to mewl into his mouth like a small animal. The tongue sucking ending as she shoved her tongue down his throat with her hands griping his soft hair. Naruto wiggled his finger in her as she gave a happy moan. Even with her young body Naruto's cock wouldn't be over kill for her as his sexual appendage actually changed it's size to fit his partner the best. Not overly big but big enough for them to take and be ruined for any other man. This was one of the traits for males of his blood line.

As Naruto explored his soon to be queens inner walls with his finger, he couldn't help but be brought out of his daze when the seal let out a bright glow and the door unlocked.

He sat up with extreme speed, Tanya only gaining an annoyed expression as he tried to remove her off of him. He successfully removed her iron like grip on his head and quickly removed her dampening seals on her body.

"Summon some clothes before somebody sees you naked." Naruto expressed in haste which prompted Tanya to become confused.

"Why the rush, I do not care if those fools see me naked. Come on move your finger around some more." Tanya's voice was very child like but her speech wasn't. She spoke in a very commanding voice which sounded weird with the child like voice that came with it.

His finger was still clamped by her unused hole and were clenching hard around it.

"You may not care but I do. I don't want them to see whats mine." Naruto growled as he shoved the finger in all the way and squeezed her small butt hard in a possessive grip. Tanya shivered from the man that sexually awakened her and nodded her head obediently, she would only show this new submissiveness to him. If the man didn't get his peerage to the top then she would make him suffer. The peerages success was her success.

In a flash of yellow energy she was suddenly covered by her old military uniform. **(A/N It's like an SS uniform from world war two without the Nazi stuff on it)**

 _'She looks like a doll.'_ Naruto thought as she stared at him with a blank face. She punched him so hard in the stomach he got the wind knocked out of him.

"You were thinking I looked like a doll weren't you," She was answered with a quick nod of his head as he held his stomach. "The fact that you didn't explode into a pile of flesh and bone proves that you are actually quite strong." leaning down to the hunched over Naruto she grabbed his chin and placed a kiss on his lips. "I will be your queen, take out your evil piece."

Giving her a relieved look he did as she asked. Holding out his hand he summoned his queen piece.

* * *

Walking through the prison Naruto couldn't help but give a nervous laugh as every guards eyes were currently popping out of their skulls as they saw Tanya walking free. She walked next to him with her arms behind her back. She had a military air about her as she sported an emotionless expression. Her eyes observing everything as to her this was still enemy territory and she was on guard for her and her king.

Reaching the next cell it read: _**Kuroko Koumori.**_

The king looked to his queen for advice. Noticing this she told him all that she new of the executioner she had met a handful of times back in the day. She told him about how she was more of a simple minded person. Killing was like breathing to her, she had no drives to kill. The only thing she seemed to go out of her way for was to enjoy sex with beautiful women.

Well this would be simple-ish. He could bribe her with the fact that he was building up a harem of wives. The only problem is that Naruto was a male. Tanya made it clear that Kuroko never expressed interest in men and was more of a guy in a woman's body, which she sounded strangely sympathetic towards.

Entering the room alone Naruto took in the sight of Kuroko Koumori.

She was in a chair like Tanya however she was in a straight jacket covered in multiple seals. She seemed to be in her own little world until the long black haired woman with the scariest looking eyes he had ever seen, noticed him.

They looked more like the eyes of an insane predator which was more terrifying was it was accompanied by her blank face.

The woman turned her neck in a questioning manner. Which was one ear facing straight up towards the ceiling and the other to the ground. Naruto's neck hurt just seeing that.

"Who are you." She asked flatly with only mild confusion in her voice. It was like she wasn't strapped to a chair in a straight jacket in the most highly secured prison in the underworld.

"Names Naruto Kiryūin. I have a proposal for you Kuroko Koumori. How would you like to join my peerage and have access to all of my women." Kuroko's interest was peeked as she told him to go on with some eagerness and a smile.

Naruto clenched his jaw as he was going to bring up what might be a deal breaker. "The only other thing you have to do is be one of my wives in my harem. I doubt you care about what my future goal is but know that if agree to have my kids then you have full access to fuck any of my wives."

Kuroko seemed to think it over pretty hard. "Look, I don't like guys, never sucked a dick that wasn't a dildo. I'll do it but I can't promise if I'll let you fuck me. You're gonna have to do some serious bonding with me to get in my pants blondy."

Said blondy began to mull it over. If he was going to beat every obstacle that stood in his way then this would be one of them.

"Alright deal. I'll make you like dick eventually." Naruto put up a confident front but inside was banging his head against the wall as he still had no sexual experience so it was an empty threat.

"You've never fucked a pussy before have you."

Naruto face faulted into the ground crying anime tears. "Nope," He chocked out.

Taking Kuroko out of her restraints he didn't expect her to be naked under the jacket. There she stood, taller than him with breasts bigger than either of his sisters and mother. She had a few scars on her body and a well toned stomach. She noticed his staring and slightly turned her head in thought.

Grabbing Naruto's head from behind she shoved him into her tits, doing it with a blank expression as Naruto struggled to get out as the large soft tits were cutting off his air supply. Kuroko hummed in thought and let go.

Looking down at Naruto with mild interest she turned around and bent over picking the jacket up. Naruto became very flushed at see her large doughy ass. To Naruto it was the biggest one he had ever seen. He noticed how fat her vaginal lips were and looked so inviting. Her anus was pink and winked at him for a second before she stood up fully looking down at the blushing blonde.

She gave a perplexed look as she said "That's weird, I don't mind you looking at me or skin contact. I usually kill men automatically in these situations.

Naurto gulped and gave a weak laugh "That's probably because the males of my blood line have special traits when interacting with women. Its one of the reasons why males in my household are so are."

"Hm well you might be the first dick I ride if everything goes well for you," Throwing the jacket to Naruto, "Can you take off those seals, I kind of like that straight jacket and might use it for some kinky shit."

After taking off the seals and Kuroko summoning clothes in a flash of black, which did nothing to hide how sexual her body was... Hell it even added to it! ( **A/N honestly just look up her character as no amount of describing her regular clothes will do it justice. Its the one with the long sleeve black shirt and jeans all showing her** **midriff** **.)**

 **Current Harem list:**

 **Ryūko Matoi** **(Kill la kill)**

 **Satsuki_Kiryūin** **(Kill la kill)**

 **Ragyō_Kiryūin** **(Kill la kill)**

 **Kuroko Koumori (Murcielago)**

 **Tanya Degurechov (** **Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya the Evil) (Tanya just got an anime with the first episode already out,** **Youjo Senki)**

 **Kishirika Kishirisu (Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu)**

 **Jack the ripper (Fate/Grand Order Ascension 2)**

 **Tatsumaki (One punch man)**

 **Seras Victoria (Hellsing ultimate version)**

 **Neferpitou (HunterxHunter) (** **Neferpitou is never refereed to as a boy or a girl but tbh I have always seen her as a girl and is a favorite of mine.)**

 **Albedo (Overlord) (I may add in the elf twins, that would be if I end up adding traps to the story. With the second being gasper if I do more than one.)**

 **Ophis (High school dxd)**

 **Kuroka (High school dxd)**

 **EDIT:I FORGOT TO ASK, WHICH EVIL PIECE DO YOU THINK KUROKO SHOULD GET.**

 **I have decided after talking to some reviewers and leaning towards this from the beginning anyway... I will be gender bending Issei. She will be a pervy bi-sexual girl, pretty much the same personality, just a perverted girl. All girls in Rias's peerage will be added. Only a few outside of her peerage in the high school dxd universe be added to the harem. The harem member that will get the most screen time will be Naruto's peerage which will consist of probably only one or two high school dxd character with the rest being from other things.**

 **Those are all the girls I have thought of. Just to be clear none of the monster girls will be in the peerage, I have an awesome Idea for them.**

 **If you have any interesting powerful women please go ahead and bring them to my attention. I have thought about using so hentai characters but I might save that for a different story.**


End file.
